


The Warmth Of A Leading Hand

by flickawhip



Category: Doc Martin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Morwenna and Eleanor spend time together.RP Fic.





	The Warmth Of A Leading Hand

Elanor had seen Morwenna skulking around outside the door of her house, the house she shared with Maggie, Ruth and her daughter... and the woman who had come home to be with her daughter... she had not, however, expected to find herself drawn to Morwenna so quickly. The girl was flustered, clearly upset and unsure how best to proceed. She had approached quickly, moving to offer the girl a tissue. 

"Why all the tears, little one?"

"I'm so lonely..."

Morwenna sobbed. 

"Oh Sweetheart..."

Elanor murmured, moving to stroke the girl's cheeks free of tears. 

"Come inside with me?"

Morwenna wiped her eyes and nodded, following Elanor into the house. Elanor smiled and looped an arm around her waist. 

"Feel like a little more comfort?"

Morwenna nodded. 

"Come to bed, little one?"

Morwenna mewed and nodded. Elanor smiled, moving to guide the girl toward the stairs. 

"Stay close, little one..."

Morwenna did as she was told staying close to Elanor. Soon Elanor lead the girl into her room. Morwenna followed meekly. 

"Sit on the bed baby girl."

Morwenna did as instructed. Elanor smiled. 

"Let me undress you?"

Morwenna smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

Elanor smiled and slowly stripped her, kissing her softly. 

"Such a beautiful girl."

Morwenna purred. 

"Ready sweetie?"

Morwenna mewed and nodded. Elanor murred and kissed her softly, moving to cup and caress the girl's breasts. Morwenna mewled. Elanor smiled, continuing to lightly tease them until Morwenna's nipples were rock hard, her lips brushing Morwenna's neck even as her hands ran slowly down over her stomach. Morwenna began panting heavily. 

"More?"

Morwenna purred and nodded. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop?"

"I will."

Elanor smiled and teased her clit gently. Morwenna purred and mewled. 

"More?"

"Yessss."

Morwenna mewled. Elanor smiled and pushed slowly inwards, soon setting a slow and sweet pace. Morwenna bucked her hips gently and continued to mew. Elanor slowly upped her pace. Morwenna grabbed onto Elanor's shoulders as her climax approached. 

"Come for me sweetheart."

Morwenna cried out and came apart.


End file.
